


An Ugly Green Eyed Monster

by raendown



Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 Drabbles [84]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-02-01 07:49:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21446269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raendown/pseuds/raendown
Summary: Naruto doesn't like the Hokage's new secretary.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 Drabbles [84]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533161
Comments: 8
Kudos: 229





	An Ugly Green Eyed Monster

Kakashi could feel his partner coming down the hall like a walking storm cloud and had to coach his face out of an amused smile. They knew each other quite well by now; Naruto would be able to tell he was smiling even through the mask. When the door to his office opened Kakashi was slouched in his massive chair like he had no other thoughts on his mind than getting as much of this paperwork out of his way as possible before the big day next week.

“So…” Naruto flopped down in one of the chairs opposite his partner, one of the last few times he would sit on that side of the desk. “What’s with the new secretary?”

“Remember we talked about this last month? New secretaries are always hired when a new Hokage is named. That way they can learn how you like to run things instead of annoying you with whatever systems I’ve had in place. She’s just learning the job basics for now.” Kakashi finished the paragraph he was reading through and signed his name at the bottom of the page before carefully setting his brush aside.

“Well I’m going to be using most of your systems anyway,” the other grumbled.

Just as Kakashi opened his mouth to answer the door cracked again for a head of curly brunette hair to peek through, pink painting lips shaped in to a fetching smile.

“Hokage-sama? Oh good you haven’t left!”

“What is it Miko-chan?”

“I’m heading out for my lunch break and I was wondering if there was anything I could bring back for you?”

“No, thank you Miko-chan but I’m alright.”

The woman nodded and waved with a pretty little giggle before disappearing and as soon as the door snapped shut Naruto was scrunching up his nose with disgust and sticking his tongue out towards the space where she had just been. It was amusing but it was also the sort of behavior that Kakashi knew he couldn’t allow to continue.

“Hey, look at me,” he called.

“I didn’t say anything!” Naruto protested automatically and Kakashi shook his head.

“You didn’t need to. Look, you know I love you. I chose to be with you, I want to be with you, so you have no reason to feel insecure.”

Puffing up indignantly, his partner made as though to interrupt him. “I’m not–”

“Yes, you are feeling insecure,” Kakashi cut him off in return. “It could not be more obvious. But whether or not Miko is flirting with me as you seem to think she is, that shouldn’t have any effect on you. You’ve already caught me. And if I’m going to pass the hat to you next week as planned then you’re going to have to work on behaving in a much more professional manner. Understood?”

“Understood,” Naruto grumbled back.

Watching him sulk was just too adorable. Kakashi tried not to but he could feel himself melting in seconds. He really was wrapped around this idiot’s fingers.

“If you absolutely must stake your claim I can tell you when she’s coming back and we could let her catch us making out a little bit,” he offered. Watching Naruto’s head spring up and a vicious grin spread across his face was entirely worth the trouble that his advisors were sure to give him later for defiling the office of his predecessors in such a way.

As if he hadn’t walked in on his sensei and Naruto’s own father defiling this place in much worse ways several times when the man held office. If the rumors were to be believed it was practically a tradition – and who was he to break tradition?


End file.
